Mists of Pandaria Timeline (Pre-5.1.0)
It was recently announced RPH will launch at patch 5.1.0. We are missing several important parts of lore in doing so, though luckily these are high-profile events that not many characters at all would fit into. These are the chronological, major events of Mists of Pandaria prior to Landfall. (5.1.0) I made this myself in about an hour and did my best to fact-check, but if I made a mistake please inform me in the comments! If you have any general questions about Mist of Pandaria or require clarification, feel free to drop by our Question and Answers board here on the wiki! For any technical concerns or anything otherwise not related to RP, please check our announcements before asking. Timeline - Garrosh expands his military campaign into a full on assault on Theramore in an attempt to consolidate his control on Kalimdor. This leads to the mana-bomb being dropped on Theramore, resulting in its destruction. Jaina Proudmoore manages to escape with the help of Rhonin Redhair, who dies in the blast. - Jaina Proudmoore returns to Dalaran after Theramore’s destruction. The remaining Council of Six agrees to make her their new leader. - Anduin’s flagship, commanded by Admiral Taylor, is engaged by Horde forces. It crash lands in the Jade Forest. The air and oceans surrounding Pandaria were formerly shrouded in mists. The mists prevented anyone from entering Pandaria, though the Cataclysm dispersed them. - Garrosh and Varian learn of the new continent and Anduin’s flagship crashing. Varian sends two airships to Pandaria, the Skyfire and Skyseeker, to search for his son and investigate this new land. The Skyseeker stops on the northern coast of Jade Forest before flying back to Stormwind for reinforcements. The Skyfire eventually lands on the southern end of Jade Forest. - At the same time, Garrosh sends Hellscream’s Fist, also an airship, to northern Jade Forest, where Nazgrim and the Kor’kron engage Alliance forces. He is interested in conquering Pandaria before the Alliance can get a firm foothold on it. - The Horde find allies in the rowdy monkey people known as the hozen, while the Pearlfin, a tribe of the wise fish-men called jinyu, join the Alliance. - Admiral Taylor is found and leads the Alliance forces in Jade Forest after being nursed back to health by the Jinyu. - After much fighting in the Jade Forest, SI:7 agents from the Skyfire eventually find Anduin unharmed and secure him. - Around the same time, the Skyseeker engages Horde forces during its journey to Stormwind. They win, taking the surviving Horde as prisoner. - The Skyseeker crashes during unknown circumstances. The landmass it crashes on turns out to be the Wandering Isle, which is in reality a massive dragon turtle that serves as the home of a secluded society of Pandaren. This is the home of Chen Stormstout, as well. - The Horde prisoners of the Skyseeker escape their Alliance captors in the chaos. - Ji Firepaw, master of the bold Huojin philosophy, and Asya Cloudsinger, master of the calmer, peaceful Tushui philosophy, investigate the disturbance. - The Horde escapees and Alliance forces agree to work together to help the pandaren dislodge the Skyseeker from the Wandering Isle, which is threatening to kill it. - After much strife, the Skyseeker is blown into the ocean and the Wandering Isle healed. The more adventurous pandaren of the Wandering Isle decide it is time to explore the outside world, however, and the Alliance and Horde both extend offers for the pandaren to join them. - Ji Firepaw and the Huojin join the Horde, while Aysa Cloudsinger and the Tushui join the Alliance. - Meanwhile, the Golden Lotus, a society of pandaren chosen to watch over the ancient mogu capital in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, detect increased mogu activity in the region. As a result, the Vale of Eternal Blossoms opens its doors to the Shado-Pan and adventurers willing to aid against this growing threat. - The main Horde and Alliance fleets land on Pandaria, in the Krasarang Wilds. (This is where we start!) Category:Server